Fuzzyface
by Chuquita
Summary: Goku & Vegeta have been abducted by alien fur collectors who wish to add some saiyajin coats to their collection. Will the two be able to escape before they get stuffed or even skinned? Find out!
1. Default Chapter

5:43 PM 11/5/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -From "Space Ghost Coast to Coast"  
S.G: Dave, ask me a question.  
Dave: Alright--  
S.G: (interupts) Ask me how thick my neck is Dave.  
Dave: Oh-kay, how thick is your neck Space Ghost.  
S.G: 48 inches..radius.  
Dave: Radius? How do you measure that?  
S.G: (sarcasm) Oh I just cut my head off and count the rings on my esophogus Dave.  
Dave: Oh...  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
[Chuquita and Son Goku are standing in front of the door to Dende's house/castle/flying object]  
Chuquita: [knocking on the door] DENDE! HEY DENDE OPEN UP!  
Goku: [still holding the bag of pebbles taps Chu on the shoulder]  
Chuqutia: [glances over her shoulder to see the audiance] ...OH! Hi everyone. New fic; that  
means it's re-cap time again. [turns to Goku] Son-San, would you do the honors?  
Goku: (cheerfully) K! Veggie was being a bad boy so Chu turned him into a statue, but then a  
giant pigeon came & squashed the Veggie-statue; breaking him into the little pieces I hold in  
this bag, [holds bag-o-pebbles up] --anyway, we can't change him back and after Chu's concience  
got to her she decided we should go get Dende to fix Vegeta and change him back to normal!  
Chuquita: Thank you Son-kun.  
Goku: You're welcome! (smiles)  
Chuquita: [goes back to knocking on the door] DENDE! DENDE!  
Piccolo: [walks up to them] Dende is inside relieving himself of fluids.  
Goku: HI PICCOLO!  
Chuquita: "relieving himself" (confused) But I thought Nameks didn't go to the--  
Piccolo: (snaps at her) Just because we're green and have antenee and can asexually repoduce and  
are from a distant galaxy DOES _NOT_ mean we do not go to the bathroom every once in a while.  
Chuquita: (mumbles to herself) Tou-chy...  
Mr. Popo: [notices the bag of pebbles in Goku's hand and takes it] (to himself) Oh, these rocks  
are just just perfect for Mr. Popo's garden! Mr. Popo is very pleased. [walks off]  
Chuquita: (explaining the situation to Piccolo) --and that's pretty much why we're here.  
Piccolo: I don't see why you would want to change him back anyway.  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Eh, he's my co-host, besides, without Veggie around, who would Son-San & I  
have around to bother?  
Piccolo: Point...say, where IS Vegeta right now?  
Goku: (happily) In the bag I'm holding!  
Piccolo: You're not holding any bag.  
Goku: [looks down at his empty hands & shrieks] AHHHH!! VEGGIE'S GONE! [quickly glances over at  
Popo, who is holding the now empty bag] [zips over to him] POPO! WHERE'S MY LITTLE BUDDY!  
Mr. Popo: Mr. Popo knows not who Goku's "little buddy" is. Goku is confusing Mr. Popo.  
Chuquita: (worried) He means the ROCKS that were in THAT BAG!  
Mr. Popo: (smiles) Oh! Those.  
Chuquita: (sarcastically) Yes, THOSE.  
Mr. Popo: Mr. Popo spread those rocks around Mr. Popo's garden. Doesn't Mr. Popo's garden look  
beautiful? Mr. Popo thinks so.  
Chuquita: (speechless) You...you put them in...  
Goku: ...in the GARDEN?  
[both gape at Mr. Popo's garden, which has millions of rocks spread throughout and around the  
flowers in it]  
Chuquita: (shocked) We'll NEVER be able to find which ones are Vegeta NOW.  
Goku: (eyes welling up with tears again) Little Veggie-Veggie went bye-bye forever?  
Chuquita: (groans) Not forever Son-San, just until we can find the rocks that belong to him.  
Goku: (looks at all the mixed up rocks) How long'll that take?  
Piccolo: (flatly) Forever.  
Goku: (wails) WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH VEGGIEEEEEE COME BACK TO US VEGGIE!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!  
Piccolo: No we don't.  
Chuquita: I'm kind of fond of the little Vedge-head.  
Goku: See! Chu-sama loves Veggie too.  
Chuquita: I DO NOT!  
Goku: (surprised) How can you NOT? He's so lovable!  
Chuquita: You've forgotten how he treats you already, haven't you?  
Goku: Yes.  
Chuquita: Figures...  
  
Summary: Goku & Vegeta have been abducted by alien fur collectors who wish to add some saiyajin  
coats to their collection. Will the two be able to escape before they get stuffed or even skinned  
? Find out!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
A figure stood in front of a large wall filled with various stuffed space creatures, it  
walked over to a blank pedistal. The figure tugged on its fur coat with frustration as it stared  
at the pedistal. It flicked on the light to reveal a single word, inscripted in gold letters on  
the bottom of the pedistal; saiyajin.  
" The only species I'm missing. " it said, disqusted, " And thanks to Freezer, the only  
one I'll never get. Darn him for blowing up Bejito-sei! "  
" *beep*beep*beep*! "  
" Captain! " a voice called from the other room. The figure went running towards the  
source of the voice.  
The person at the monitor smiled at his superior, " Captain, you'll never believe this! "  
he said excitedly as he pointed at the monitor. The figure looked up. A huge smile crossed its  
face, " It looks like they're not extinct after all! "  
The figure clasped its hands together, " Wonderful! What beautiful specimens too. They're  
both perfect. Absolutely perfect.... "  
  
  
" Veggie! "  
" No. "  
" Veggie! "  
" No. "  
" VEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIE! "  
" NO! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Little Veggie-weggie? "  
" Go...away....now! " Vegeta gritted through his teeth.  
" Little Vedge-ums? "  
" WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT! " Vegeta yelled, pushing Goku's pleading face away from beside  
him.  
" But Vegeta everybody left me all alone and being alone is really really...um? "  
" --lonely? "  
" Yeah. " Goku sighed sadly, then broke into a grin and hopped onto the couch next to him  
, " Chi-chan left me a note saying her and Gohan & Goten all went food shopping. " he said. His  
bottom lip wobbled, " They never let me go food shopping with them anymore... "  
" MAYBE that's because the last time they took you you ATE nearly half of the entire  
stock! " Vegeta grumbled.  
" I didn't mean to. I was hungry. " Goku whined.  
" You were BLOATED for a week after that Kakarrot! They had to ROLL you home because you  
were TOO FAT to fit in the baka car! "  
" Yeah well if you were there you would've done the same thing! " Goku said, " You love  
food just as much as I do! If not more. "  
" At least I can CONTROL my cravings for food, unlike you. " Vegeta answered, finishing  
his 600th bag of cheese-doodles.  
" Can I have some cheese-ees little buddy? " Goku asked.  
" NEVER! IT'S MINE! ALL MINE! " Vegeta snapped at him, clutching the now empty bag. He  
peered inside to see nothing but crumbs left, " On second thought, here. " he tossed the bag to  
Goku, who squealed with delight as he put his hand inside the bag.  
" OOH OOH OOH!....hey, there's nothing in here but CRUMBS! " Goku said angrily, then  
shrugged, took his hand out and stuck his head in instead; sucking the remaining crumbs into his  
mouth like a large vaccum cleaner.  
Vegeta sweatdropped as the taller saiyajin finished, then pulled his head out & handed  
the bag back to the prince. Vegeta reeled back in disqust and dropped the bag to the ground.  
" YOU ARE A PIG! " he yelled at Goku, who responded by pushing the bottom of his nose up  
in a hog-like fashion.  
" Oink Oink! " Goku giggled, then stopped, " Hey Veggie, wanna go play costume party  
with me? " he said excitedly.  
" "play" WHAT with you? "  
" Costume party! " Goku answered, waving his arms about in a pretend-mysterious way.  
" That sounds freakishly like little B-chan's "dress up" game. " Vegeta said suspicously.  
" But mine's MUCH cooler! " Goku said proudly, " AND not a single item is pink. "  
" ...oh-kay. " Vegeta said. Goku lept into the air.  
" HOO-RAY! PLAY-TIME WITH VEGGIE! "  
  
  
  
" Arg! PREPARE TO FACE THE WRATH OF MY SWORD EVIL MONSTER! " Vegeta laughed, leaping out  
from behind a sofa wearing a knight's costume.  
" Roar! Roar! " Goku said in his normal voice, wearing a dragon costume.  
" Oh COME ON Kakarrot! Put some blasted feeling into it! HOW am I supposed to feel  
dangerous if I'm fighting a monster with a wussy high-pitched girly voice! "  
Goku looked at him, hurt, " There's nothing wrong with my voice. It's naturally high. "  
Vegeta huffed, " Well at least TRY to sound evil! "  
The younger saiyajin thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers together, " Oh-kay!  
How's this! " he said, then went ssj3, his pupils no longer visible, " Is this how it should  
sound Veggie? " a deep, dark, frightening voice came out of Goku's mouth. Vegeta just stood there  
, frozen. Goku jumped in front of him, " Do I sound menacing enough NOW little buddy? " an evil  
smile creeped across his face. Getting no response, Goku switched back to his normal voice,  
" Veggie? Veggie you alright? " he waved his hand in front of Vegeta's shocked face. Goku sniffed  
the air, " Eew. " he looked down to see something yellow dripping out from between the legs of  
Vegeta's costume and onto the floor.  
" I hope you know I'm not cleaning that up. "  
  
  
" Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee. " Goku laughed as he layed sprawled out on the sofa.  
" I hate you. " Vegeta growled, returning from the laundry room, only in his white  
boxers, which now beared a large yellow stain on the underwear's croch.  
" Aww, did little Veggie-chan have an acc-ci-dent? " Goku said, then burst into laugher.  
" YOU SHUT UP! "  
Goku stifled his laughter, " I'm sorry I scared you little buddy. "  
" YOU DID NOT SCARE ME! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI FEARS NO ONE! "  
" It's just that I didn't know you were gonna wet your pants like that. " Goku said,  
trying to apoligize.  
" I DID _NOT_ WET MY PANTS! " Vegeta retorted.  
" Then what was that dripping from your costume, apple juice? " Goku said skeptically.  
" Yes Kakarrot, it was apple juice. " Vegeta said, humoring him, " And you are the sun  
that brightens the sky. " he remarked sarcastically.  
" Awww, little buddy that's so sweet! " Goku awwed at him, " If you didn't smell like pee  
I'd hug your brains out! "  
" My brains are perfectly happy on the INSIDE, thank you. " Vegeta grumbled, then paused  
and looked straight ahead.  
" Vegeta? " Goku said, standing up, " What is it? " he walked over to the ouji, who  
seemed to be in a trance, " Are you oh-kay? " he said, getting worried. Goku turned away as a  
bright light exploded through the open front door, nearly blinding the two warriors.  
Goku squinted his eyes, " Ohhh, Veggie what is that! " he said, then noticed the shorter  
saiyajin hypnotically walking towards it, " HEY! LITTLE BUDDY COME BACK! THAT MIGHT BE DANGEROUS  
OUT THERE! YOU COULD GET HURT! " he cried, then felt the light drawing him closer to it. Goku  
went into a daze, then slowly followed the ouji to the source of the light. Goku shook his head,  
snapping out of the daze. He looked up and shrieked, " HOLY COW WHAT'S THA---*OOFHA!*.... "  
  
  
  
" KAKA-CHAN! KAKA-CHAN WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP! " a frightened voice pleaded as Goku  
felt himself being rocked left to right.  
" Ohhhhhh... " he moaned in pain, " I feel like I've been hit by a sledgehammer, or a  
dumptruck, or Chi-Chi. " Goku said sitting up.  
" OH THANK GOD YOU'RE ALIVE! " Goku looked down to see Vegeta clinging to him.  
" Awwwww, my little buddy loves me! " he said, patting Vegeta on the head. Vegeta looked  
up at Goku & narrowed his eyes at him.  
" I don't "love you", you bakayaro! I needed you to teleport me back to Bulma's house!  
If you were dead I'd be stuck here! " he explained.  
" But where is here? " Goku said, confused as he looked around.  
" That's not important now! What's important is getting us out of here! Now teleport us!  
DO IT NOW! " Vegeta grabbed Goku's arm.  
" Uh, oh-kay. But you better explain why to me after we get back home. " Goku said,  
putting putting his fingers on his forehead. They waited for several seconds.  
Vegeta nervously glanced down at his watch, " What's going on? Why don't you teleport  
already! "  
" I can't.... " Goku said in a whisper. Vegeta's eyes widened.  
" WHY THE HELL NOT! " he screamed, sweat dripping down his forehead.  
" Because my instant transmission is nothing more than being able to travel really really  
fast in the form of light. And whatever's around us...just causes that light to bounce back. " he  
said, examining the half-circle shaped laser/electric-like wall surrounding them, " I already  
tried several times, it's too fast for you to notice my attempts. " Goku said, examining the wall  
. He banged on it with his hand, " Whatever this stuff is made of it's pretty strong. "  
Vegeta looked at him oddly, " How did you get so smart all of a sudden? "  
" And it's really shiney too! " Goku added, not paying attenion to Vegeta; began to make  
faces at his reflection in the wall, " Wooooo! " he pulled on his cheeks, " Looketme! I'm a  
monkey! Monkey monkey monkey! Ooh ooh OOH! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Forget I asked. "  
" MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! "  
Both saiyajins turned around to see a figure standing in front of the clear, rounded wall  
they were placed in.  
The figure stepped forward into the light to reveal itself, " Hello boys. "  
" EEK! MOMMY! " Vegeta shrieked, rushing behind Goku, " IT'S FREEZER!!! "  
" I am NOT Freezer! " the figure stamped its foot, " _I_ am his 3rd cousin, Snowflake. "  
she smirked.  
" Snowflake?? " Goku raised an eyebrow while Vegeta made hacking noises behind him.  
" Do you like my coat? It's 100% zxpwhon. " she said, petting her dark brown coat.  
" Whatsa zxpwhon? " Goku asked.  
" You mean, what WAS. It's an extinct species. I have a stuffed specimen in the other  
room if you want to see it. " Snowflake said.  
" Stuffed? " Goku said as Vegeta's face turned white with fright, " You mean like a  
plushie? "  
Vegeta grabbed Goku by the collar & whispered in his ear, " No Kakarrot! NOT like a toy,  
like an dead animal that's had all its guts taken out and stuffed with cotton and put on display!  
" he said, shivering.  
" The little one's correct. " Snowflake answered.  
" You mean you stuff PEOPLE! " Goku gulped.  
" Yes. Yes I do. " Snowflake responded, then pulled a curtain behind her aside to reveal  
several pedistals. The last one, empty, " For some time now I've been waiting to fill this  
pedistal over here. Do you know what's going ON this pedistal? "  
" A bunny? " Goku guessed.  
" NO! NOT A--not a bunny! " Snowflake said, annoyed, " A saiyajin. Namely, one of you. "  
Vegeta yelped, " TAKE KAKARROT! HE'S ALREADY BIG AND EMPTY! " he said, them smiled, " I'm  
sure he'll look very, uh, pretty on your stand. " Vegeta said, patting Goku's shoulder.  
" VEGGIE! HOW COULD YOU! " Goku gasped.  
" Surprisingly Kakarrot, very easily. " Vegeta answered, smirking at him.  
" Well, "Veggie", if you were that eager to volunteer to be skinned all you had to do was  
ask. " Snowflake chuckled.  
" SKINNED?! " Vegeta stepped back, surprised. Goku put his hands over the ouji's ears.  
" HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO MY LITTLE BUDDY! " Goku repremanded her, " Skin  
my little buddy! YOU MEANIE! "  
" Actually, I'm planning to do it the other way around. Seeing as you're much bigger than  
he is. Besides, having the prince on my pedistal will be much more satisfying than having a big  
goofball like you there. "  
Goku thought for a moment, " Oh yeah! Well I'd like to see you make a coat outta me! I  
don't even have enough hair for you to make a coat HALF that size. "  
" In your giant ape form you do. " Snowflake answered as-a-matter-of-factly.  
" ... " Goku sweatdropped, then screamed, " VEGGIE!!! "  
" WHAT?? " Vegeta said, unable to hear. Goku took his hands off the shorter saiyajin's  
ears.  
" VEGGIEVEGGIEVEGGIESHE'SGONNATURNMEINTOACOAT! " he cried, grabbing onto Vegeta like a  
teddy bear.  
" Actually, a coat, matching hat, and if I'm lucky a pair of mittens. " Snowflake  
responded.  
" ...AHH! " Goku screamed, then started running around their cell in a circle wailing. He  
zipped over to Vegeta, " LITTLE BUDDY SAY SOMETHING! "  
Vegeta glared at Snowflake, then burst into a grin, " Can I have the mittens? "  
" WAHH! " Goku sweatdropped, " VEH-GEE! "  
" Isn't that cute. " Snowflake said, " Is he your little brother? " she asked Vegeta.  
" No, " Vegeta said, a vein bulging on his forehead in frustration, " But he's just as  
annoying. "  
" OHhhhhh, I wish Chi-Chi was here! " Goku sniffled, then bolted to attention, " OH NO!  
CHI-CHAN AND THE OTHERS! THEY'RE PROBABLY GETTING HOME ABOUT NOW! " he rushed over to Vegeta &  
grabbed the shorter saiyajin's watch off his wrist. Goku stared at the watch in horror, " AHH!  
THEY'RE ALREADY HOME! IT'S 5:40!...5:40...that's dinnertime. " he said in a small voice, then  
put his hand over his stomach, " MUST EAT FOOD! "  
" You'll have plenty of food to eat, " Snowflake smiled at them, " ...tommorow, that is."  
" Ta, ta, ta, ta, ta, tommorow? " Goku said, his bottom left eyelid fidgeting.  
Snowflake nodded, " Yup. "  
" AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! "  
  
  
  
" MY BABY! "  
" What baby Kaasan? " Gohan said, turning to Chi-Chi, who was at the wheel of the car.  
They were driving away from the super market and had just made a turn.  
" Yeah Mom what baby? " Goten asked.  
Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder at the 7 year old boy in the backseat, " Nothing Goten.  
It's nothing. Mommy just got a weird feeling, that's all. "  
" What kind of weird feeling? " Gohan asked.  
" I don't know. It's like a just heard someone scream inside my head and--what am I doing  
, that's nonsense. " she shook her head.  
" I hope Toussan's oh-kay. " Gohan said, worried, " We should've been back by now. " he  
looked up at the row of cars in front of him & pouted, frustrated, " Stupid traffic jam! "  
" I wouldn't be surprised if he teleported himself in here right now. " Chi-Chi rolled  
her eyes, " You know how impatient he gets sometimes. The big baby. " she grumbled, " Baby... "  
she murmured, then narrowed her eyes and made a determined swing around and headed into another  
lane. Gohan & Goten screamed as Chi-Chi stepped on the gas, sending the car speeding down the  
highway at over 70mph.  
" AHH! MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! " Gohan yelled.  
" I'M TAKING US HOME WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE! " she snapped at him, " Something's wrong  
here! I need to get home and check on Goku. It's important. "  
Goten looked behind him and gulped, " Uhh, Mommy? "  
" Not now sweetie! Mommy's got to keep her eyes on the road! " Chi-Chi said, growling at  
the cars.  
Goten tugged on Gohan's sleeve, causing his older brother to turn around. Gohan's eyes  
widened.  
" Mom! " Gohan said, worried, " Mom slow down! "  
" I'm not slowing down for ANYONE right now Gohan, GOT IT! " Chi-Chi yelled at him.  
Goten looked over at her innocently, " Not even the police? "  
" NOT EVEN THE POLICE GOTEN!--waitaminute, did you say police? "  
" Yeah, they're right behind us. " Goten pointed out the rear window. Chi-Chi paused,  
hearing the familiar sound of sirens behind her. She nervously turned her gaze to the rear to see  
nearly 12 police cars following them. 2 more cars cornered the trio from the front.  
Chi-Chi watched as a police officer walked over to her window and looked in at her. She  
glared back at him.  
Gohan sweatdropped, " Oh boy... "  
  
  
" Vegeta? "  
" What? "  
" Veggie I'm cold. " Goku whimpered.  
" Of course you're cold, baka, this is an Icejin ship. EVERY ROOM in the entire place is  
nearly below zero. " Vegeta explained, " It's just like it was back on Freezer's ship. I'll be  
lucky if I don't have frostbite by morning. " he said bitterly.  
" But I _CAN'T_ get frostbite now! " Goku complained, " I have too many things I wanna do  
for when it snows to get sick NOW. How'll I be able to help Goten build that snowman if my  
fingers are all frozen and blue! "  
" I really don't think this is the time for you to worry about your baka snowcreations  
right now Kakarrot. " Vegeta sat back against the lit-up force shield and crossed his arms, " I'm  
not even sure if we'll be able to get out of here alive. " he closed his eyes.  
Goku looked around the room, then smiled at his little buddy and hopped over to him,  
" Of COURSE we'll get out of here Veggie! "  
" Yeah, we'll get out of here Kakarrot, we'll get out of here when that baka  
Freezer-spawn's ready to stuff me and stick me on one of her stupid plaques like some kinda  
trophy. " Vegeta cringed slightly, his eyes still closed.  
" At least you're not the one she wants to turn into a coat. " Goku retorted, " ...you  
were joking back there about wanting the mittens, right Vedge? "  
Vegeta opened one eye, a sneaky smile on his face, " What makes you think I was joking? "  
The other saiyajin turned a pale white, then slinked across to the other side of their  
dome-shaped cage.  
Vegeta chuckled, " I was kidding Kakarrot. I can't stand being 2 inches from your  
kako-germ infested body. What makes you even THINK I would want to wear something on my ROYAL  
hands that was made from your PEASANT hair. "  
Goku gave him a small smile, then scooted back towards Vegeta.  
Vegeta sent an icey stare at Goku, who's smile quickly turned into a frown. Vegeta turned  
to have his back facing the other saiyajin and flopped down on his side. He yawned, then shivered  
slightly.  
" Veggie? "  
" What is it NOW Kakarrot? "  
" You look cold. Do you want me to ask someone for a blanket for you or something? " he  
said, conserned.  
" I'm FINE Kakarrot. I do not need your baka sympathy. I am perfectly comforable like  
this. " he said, his back still toward Goku.  
" You mean you like sleeping on the cold hard floor in nothing but your pee-stained  
boxer-shorts? " Goku said, confused.  
" I am the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! I NEED NO COMFORT! " he yelled over his  
shoulder at Goku.  
" Not even a pillow? " Goku asked.  
Vegeta shifted uncomfortably, " ...maybe a pillow. BUT ONLY _ONE_ PILLOW. "  
" Too bad, I don't have one. " Goku shrugged as a large vein bulged on the frustrated  
ouji's forehead.  
" THEN WHY DID YOU ASK! "  
" Because I felt sorry for you. " Goku answered honestly.  
" Well DON'T. I don't need it. " Vegeta replied, then yawned again.  
" If you want, you can have my gi's t-shirt cover. That'll keep you a little warmer. "  
he smiled.  
" One. I do NOT want to wear something that's been on your peasant-body. And two, stay  
on your corner of the cage. " Vegeta demanded.  
" What corner? Vegeta this place is ROUND. It HAS no corners. " Goku pointed out.  
" Three. STOP CORRECTING ME! " he screamed.  
" Fine, be that way, if you don't wanna stick together then I hope you wake up to see  
that mean lady stuffin your lifeless body full of dolly stuffing! " he huffed, then stomped over  
to the other side of their cage & layed down.  
" ...Kaka-chan? " a small voice said from across the cage. Goku yawned.  
" Yes little buddy? "  
" Do you really think I might wake up to that? "  
Goku groaned, still staring at the inside of his eyelids, " No Veggie. "  
Vegeta smiled with relief, staring at the shield.  
" By the time she's stuffing you you'll have been dead for several hours. "  
Vegeta's eyes popped wide open. He shivered again, whether from the cold or from  
nervousness this time was unsure. Both saiyajins froze as the dim lights in the room went out.  
Vegeta started breathing faster.  
" AHH! "  
" WHAT? WHAT IS IT? " Goku lept to his feet.  
" I thought I heard something. "  
" *groan* "  
" *BAM!* "  
" AHH! THAT TIME I DEFIENATELY HEARD IT! " Vegeta shouted.  
" It can't hurt you Vedge, we're surrounded by a force field. " Goku replied, " Go back  
to sleep. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" What if it's INSIDE the force field. "  
" AAUGH! VEGGIE! " Goku went ssj3 with anger, lighting up the entire cage. He stomped  
over to Vegeta, who was now belly-down on the floor, " VEGGIE! " he screamed at him, then,  
getting no reply, peered over at Vegeta's face to find the prince was now asleep again. Goku  
sweatdropped. He sighed, then smiled and put his gi t-shirt cover overtop of the smaller saiyajin  
, causing him to momentarily stop shivering. Goku sat down beside him & looked down at the ground  
sadly. He shivered himself, missing part of his outfit.  
" Don't worry little buddy, Chi-Chi'll find us. I know she will. " he patted the sleeping  
Vegeta on the head, " I just wish I knew when. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
11:16 PM 11/7/01  
END OF PART 1  
Goku: (crying ontop of Popo's garden) I WANT MY WIDDLE BUDDY BACK!!!! (wails)  
Chuquita: (pokes Popo in the stomach) (frustrated) Thanks a lot Popo, now we'll NEVER get Vedge-  
-head back to normal.  
Mr. Popo: Mr. Popo is very sorry indeed. Please except Mr. Popo's apology. (claps twice, causing  
all the Veggie-rocks to appear in his hands) (holds them out to her)  
Chuquita: (jaw drops to the floor) YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU COULD DO _THAT_!  
Mr. Popo: Mr. Popo is a genie. Didn't Chuquita know that about Mr. Popo already?  
Chuquita: (stunned) Nuh--no. I didn't. (Popo drops rocks into her hands)  
Mr. Popo: There is your ouji-friend.  
Chuquita: (smiles) (sneakily) Oh Son-kun, lookee who I got.  
Goku: (in a small voice) Veggie?  
Chuquita: (shows him the rocks)  
Goku: (squeals) VEGGIEVEGGIE! (zips over to her & looks at the rocks) Awwwwww, Veggie's back!  
Chuquita: (snorts) Not hardly, we still have to find out if Dende can change him back to normal.  
Goku: Do you think he can do it?  
Chuquita: (shrugs and puts the Veggie-rocks into the small bag) Well, there's only one way to  
find out. [kicks open the door to Dende's house/castle] [motions Goku inside] Saiyajins first.  
Goku: (grins, then skips in)  
Chuquita: (follows after him; pokes her head out of the doorway) (to audiance) See you next time  
to find out if Dende really does have a spell to save Vegeta; and, more importantly, for part 2  
of "Fuzzyface". Cya! (closes the door behind her) 


	2. Gravy; hula skirts; and two bloated saiy...

7:10 PM 11/8/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "I think I happied him to the vet. " -Charlie Brown  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
[Chuquita & Goku burst into Dende's 'office']  
Chuquita: (calling out) DENDE! DENDE! DEN--gah! [peeks into one of the rooms  
to find Dende sitting on an arm-chair blowing bubbles out of a bubble-pipe  
wearing a fez on his head and having two other nameks fanning him with large  
feathers] [walks up to him] (flatly) Dende what are you doing?  
Dende: (glances up at her, then shrieks) EEP! (to servants) Away peasants! Your  
Kami has to meet with these two associates. Go away. Now.  
Servants: Yes Kami. (nod, then disappear)  
Goku: (whispers to Chu) I think this 'kami' stuff has gone to Dende's head.  
Chuquita: Yeah, he's acting just like Veggie-eep! (yelps) I shouldn't have said that!  
(slowly looks up at Goku; who's about to burst into tears again)  
Goku: (w/bottom lip wobbling) Vuh--Veggie?...  
Chuquita: (nervously) Heh-heh. Hehehheh...oh boy. (to Dende) (drops the small bag of  
Veggie-rocks into his lap) In this bag is a bunch of pebbles which used to be Vegeta.  
I want you to change the rocks back into our annoying ouji friend right now.  
Dende: (smugly) But if I did that it would only harm the Earth. My job is to protect it, not  
harm it.  
Chuquita: (with a slight tinge of anger in her voice) AND HOW WOULD CHANGING VEGGIE BACK HARM  
THE EARTH!  
Dende: (as a matter of factly) Well he's still dangerous isn't he.  
Goku: (sniffling) I don't think my little Veggie's dangerous. [to the little bag of pebbles]  
Are you Veggie?  
Bag of pebbles: ...  
Goku: (eyes well up with tears) (starts bawling) WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH VEGGIE COME BACK TO US  
VEGGIE!  
Chuquita: (sniffles once, then glares at Dende and holds him up by the collar) CHANGE VEGETA  
BACK RIGHT NOW OR I'LL CHANGE _YOU_ INTO A SOMETHING A LOT WORSE THAN A BAG OF ROCKS!  
Dende: (gulps) (nervously) Yes ma'am! (zaps the bag of rocks, causing a confused and disoriented  
Vegeta to appear in their place)  
Vegeta: Ohhhhh, my head. (grabs his head in pain)  
Goku & Chuquita: VEGGIE! [both glomp onto Veggie, hugging him]  
Goku: OH MY LITTLE BUDDY'S BACK I MISSED YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU VEGGIE-CHAN!  
Chuquita: I'M SO SORRY I CHANGED YOU INTO A STATUE I PROMISE I'LL NEVER HURT YOU AGAIN YOU POOR  
SHORT LITTLE THING!  
Vegeta: (confused, looks down at them) (angrily) WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO BAKAYAROS TALKING  
ABOUT!  
Both: (look at each other and smile) VEGGIE'S BACK! (glomp onto him tighter)  
  
  
Summary: Goku & Vegeta have been abducted by alien fur collectors who wish to add some saiyajin  
coats to their collection. Will the two be able to escape before they get stuffed or even skinned  
? Find out!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
  
" Let's see now, crossing in a no-crossing zone, exceeding the speed limit, going through  
a red light-- " the police officer rattled off the list of offenses as Chi-Chi sat back in her  
seat, an angry look on her face. Gohan put his hands over his flushed face, mortified. Goten sat  
in the back-seat, bouncing up & down slightly.  
The officer peeked in on Goten, the went back to Chi-Chi, " Child not wearing a safety-  
-belt, " he added.  
Chi-Chi snapped, " LISTEN YOU! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO HEAR THIS! MY HUSBAND'S IN TROUBLE  
AND I NEED TO GET TO HIM! _NOW_! "  
The officer was taken aback, " Trouble? What kind of trouble? Is he hurt? "  
" He WILL be if I don't get home! " Chi-Chi warned him, " I bet VEGETA'S in on this! He  
better not be hurting my Goku or I swear I'll DECK that man when I see him! " she threw a fake  
punch in the air.   
The officer looked at her, shocked, " Uhh--right. "  
::AHHHHHHH!::  
" GOKU! " Chi-Chi shouted suddenly, then started up the car again.  
" HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! " the officer gasped.  
" I'M COMING SWEETIE! " Chi-Chi screamed, not paying attention. She slammed her foot on  
the gas and sped off.  
" WHERE IS SHE GOING! " the officer said, then hopped back into his car, " COME ON MEN!  
WE'LL HEAD HER OFF AT ROUTE 80! " he said, then slammed the door.  
" MOM! ARE YOU CRAZY! THOSE WERE THE POLICE!!! " Gohan exclaimed.  
" OH GOHAN SHUT UP! " Chi-Chi snapped at him. Gohan sank back into his chair.  
" This is definately not a good day. "  
  
  
" Ohhh... "  
Goku yawned, opening his eyes. The dim lights were once again on in the large bubble-room  
. His frowned, realizing he was still in the spaceship. The saiyajin sighed, then, feeling  
something tugging at him, looked over his shoulder to see a sleeping Vegeta behind him, now  
wearing the orange gi cover Goku had dropped on him the last night.  
" Ohhhhhhhh! " Vegeta whined in his sleep, pulling the shirt overtop of his head.  
" Hey Veggie? You awake? " Goku whispered to him, " Veggie? Veggie? " he pushed the  
smaller saiyajin slightly, causing him just to let out a whimper.  
" AHH! NO! NOT THE PUDDING! NOT THE PUDDING TAKE IT AWAY! " Vegeta wailed with fright,  
flailing his arms about. He sat up, breathing heavily.  
" Morning little buddy! " Goku said, the normal peppiness gone from his voice.  
" Good morning bakarrot. " Vegeta huffed, then tugged at his shirt to keep himself a  
little warmer. Then, noticing what he was wearing, turned a pale green color, " ECH! KAKO-GERMS!  
INFESTING MY BODY WITH THEIR DISQUSTING KAKO-COOTIES! " he pointed at Goku, " YOU! YOU PUT THIS  
ON ME! "  
" Actually little buddy, I layed it ontop of you. I never put it on you. And I left you  
sleeping all the way over there. I thought you said we're not supposed to cross each other's side  
of the cage. " Goku exclaimed.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Will you stop pointing out so many dang plotholes! It doesn't  
matter! "  
" ...in that case, can I have my gi top back? " Goku asked.  
" NO! " Vegeta snapped at him.  
" Why! "  
" HEY! IT'S ON _MY_ BODY NOW SO IT'S _MY_ SHIRT! GOT IT! " Vegeta yelled at him. Goku  
stuck out his bottom lip & pouted.  
" Yeah well, I should've known better than to give you that shirt in the first place. "  
he crossed his arms.  
" I'm glad you did, all it does is show how much loyality my peasants have towards their  
GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! " Vegeta boasted.  
" "Peasants"? Vegeta, _I'M_ the only peasant you have! Everyone else got blown up  
REMEMBER! " Goku said.  
Vegeta smiled sweetly at him, " A-HA! You _DO_ admit your peasant-ness to me! "  
" Oh brother. " Goku groaned, " I didn't mean it like that what I was trying to say  
was-- "  
" Bow down before your prince Kakarrot! " Vegeta stood up and pointed down at him.  
" Vedge, I really don't think we have time for this. " Goku said, staring at the finger  
now pointed inbetween his eyes, " We need to figure out a plan to get out of here. "  
" BOW DOWN BEFORE ME OR FEEL MY WRATH, PEASANT! " Vegeta said, getting aggrivated.  
" You know I should've just let you freeze over there. At least if you were frozen you  
wouldn't be able to annoy me. " Goku sighed, still slightly depressed from the situation.  
Vegeta's eyes widened with shock, " ANNOY YOU! YOU THINK I'M ANNOYING! " he said, hurt.  
" Yes I think you're annoying because you're not doing ANYTHING to help us get out of  
this STUPID CHAMBER/CAGE! " Goku said, frustrated.  
" You hate me?... " Vegeta said in a small voice, his eyes glazing over.  
" Oh Veggie don't do this I can't deal with it right now--- "  
" *sob*! "  
Goku hung his head, " No Vegeta, I don't hate you. " he said blandly.  
The ouji instantly stopped crying. The proud smirk returning to his face, " HA! I KNEW  
you could never disobey your leader peasant! Now go fetch me some coffee! " he ordered Goku, who  
just rolled his eyes.  
" Ahh, and how is my little fur coat doing today hmm? " Snowflake said to Goku, then  
turned towards Vegeta, who gulped, " And how's my handsome little statue? "  
" Kaka-chan! " Vegeta shrieked, backing up into Goku.  
" I have a very special treat for you boys today. " she said, smiling.  
" Oh no, oh no Kakarrot she's going to stuff me RIGHT NOW! " he clung to him, then  
pleaded to Snowflake, " Wouldn't you rather make your coat first? " Vegeta laughed nervously,  
patting Goku on the head, " He isn't getting any younger you know. "  
" Neither are you. " Snowflake replied. Vegeta's face turned the familiar pale green  
color, " But that isn't why I came here. In fact, I'm here to inform you two I've had my servants  
prepare breakfast for you two. "  
" Goku like breakfast... " Goku said, holding his stomach, seemingly in a trance, "  
Haven't seen food in hours...many many many long hours... " he trailed off.  
" How do we know you haven't POISONED our "breakfast". " Vegeta glared at her.  
" And spoil the fun of hearing you scream like a little girl while I tear up your insides  
. Not a chance. " Snowflake smirked at him.  
" You mean you're gonna rip me open while I'm still ALIVE! " Vegeta gasped.  
" Yes, yes I am. That is, until I tire of hearing you cry and sob and sniffle like the  
weak baby-monkey creature you are. " Snowflake said, " Then I'm going to give you a powerful  
seditive to knock you unconsious. I call it, hitting the saiyajin on the head really really  
hard. "  
" ...? "  
" I have no medicine here Vegeta, I do everything by hand. " Snowflake smiled as the  
prince's face drooped, " Now enough of that. BOYS! BRING IN THE FOOD! NOW! " she ordered as  
nearly 60 people came in, carrying huge plates of food and wheeled them inside the bubble.  
Vegeta stared at this, shocked. He went over to the place the people had entered through at  
pressed his hand against the wall.  
" HOW! " he said as the people left the bubble as easily as they had come in, " HOW DID  
THEY DO THAT! "  
" They all have similar DNA, my pet. " Snowflake snickered, " This wall allows only  
whatever DNA I program into it to enter and leave. To anything else, well, it's just plain solid.  
" she shrugged.  
" YOU--you--EVIL TWISTED CREATURE! " he snarled, " KAKARROT DID YOU HEAR THAT!...Kakarrot  
? " Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see Goku devouring piece after piece of the food, " Will  
you cut that out! That's disqusting. "  
Goku looked down at him from the top of a huge roasted turkey and burped, " Aren'tcha  
hungry little buddy? "  
" YES BUT I'M NOT A PIG LIKE YOU ARE! LIKE I SAID IN PART 1! I CAN CONTROL MY URGES TO  
EAT MASS QUANTITIES OF FOOD! "  
Goku held up a drumstick, " Not even a little bit? "  
" Nope. " Vegeta turned in the other direction.  
" But Veggie you'll starve. I don't want you to starve. I like you. " Goku said sadly.  
" I'm not eating ANYTHING prepared by a relative of Freezer's. " Vegeta said stubbornly.  
Goku thought for a moment, then smiled, " I bet I could eat more food than YOU Veggie. "  
he said sneakily.  
" YOU COULD NOT! " Vegeta shouted at him, then dove at the turkey and ripped a huge  
chunk out of it with his teeth, " SHHE DAT KAKAWWOT! I CAN EAFH DUST AS MUMPH AS YOU! EFEN MORE!"  
Vegeta mocked with his mouth full.  
" OH YEAH? "  
" YEAH! "  
  
  
  
" Ohhh, I can't feel my legs.. " Vegeta groaned, the two saiyajins bellies now 200X their  
orignal size and bloated from the food inside them.  
" I can't SEE my legs. " Goku added, " But my tummy feels really really happy. Almost  
proud of itself. "  
" I can't move! I think I'm going to cry. " Vegeta said in horror as the two lay on their  
backs at opposite ends of the cage. He waved his now-fat little arms around, " I CAN'T EVEN SIT  
UP! THIS IS HORRIBLE! How pathetic... "  
" I can't move either Veggie. " Goku said.  
" ...AHHHHH!!! " Vegeta screamed suddenly.  
" What? What is it! " Goku said, worried.  
" IT'S A TRAP! KAKARROTTO IT WAS A TRAP! " Vegeta wailed.  
" What was a trap? " Goku asked innocently.  
" SHE PURPOSELY OVERFED US SO WE WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO RUN AWAY WHEN SHE LET DOWN THE  
FORCE FIELD! " Vegeta cried, then paused, feeling snatched with terror as what he watched the  
force field disappear, what he had just said was coming true. He screamed.  
" Hello again boys. " Snowflake said to the two bloated saiyajins, then looked at Goku,  
" Are you ready "Kaka-chan"? I so look forward to wearing my new saiyajin fur coat while I feast  
upon its owner's succulent roasted appendages. "  
" I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU EAT MY PEASANT! " Vegeta screamed.  
" Actually, my dear, you're going to watch. " she replied. Vegeta looked at her oddly.  
" I'm going to take care of you AFTER I finish your "big buddy" here. "  
" How did you know I call him that? " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her.  
" You were crying for that idiot in your sleep. I can't help it if I happened to over-  
-hear your nightmare. "  
" YOU'RE THE NIGHTMARE! " Goku yelled at her.  
Vegeta smirked, " Ha! I just thought of something. You can't stuff me NOW. Look out fat  
your baka food has made me. I'd break that stupid little pedistal of yours. "  
" I already thought of that. " Snowflake said, " That's why I'm getting your stomach  
pumped. " she said. Vegeta let out a yelp as dozens of workers from before rushed in & dropped  
the tubby ouji onto a platform & carried him off.  
" HEY! NO! LET GO OF ME! PUT ME DOWN! " Vegeta screamed from the other room, " What's  
that thing? NO! NO DON'T DO THAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MOMMY!!!!! "  
" LITTLE BUDDY! " Goku screamed, " Oh no! The poor little guy! VEGGIE!!!! "  
Snowflake shook her head, " My dear friend, I think you have much more important things  
to worry about right now then your "little buddy". Like, for instance, weither you'd taste better  
cooked in your own juices, or basted with gravy. Oh I DO enjoy gravy. " she clasped her hands  
together in fond remembrence of the pasterized meat juices, " What do you think Kakarrotto? "  
" I think I'm ready to go home now. "  
  
  
  
" HE'S GONE! " Chi-Chi screamed in fright as she quickly searched the house, " HE LEFT  
AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME WHERE TO! Ohhh, what if he's in danger right now! I can't lose him again!  
I couldn't bear it! "  
" Mom, I really think we should worry about the police right now, " Gohan said, " I mean  
they could arrest us or through us in jail! We left before they could give us our ticket! "  
" GOHAN! Your father's life is MUCH MORE IMPORTANT than some speeding violation! "  
Chi-Chi said angrily.  
" You mean you really think Dad's in danger! " Gohan gulped.  
Chi-Chi sighed, " That's it. He's not here. Come on boys, we're going to Bulma's house. "  
she said.  
" Why're we going there? " Goten asked.  
" Why? Because the only person low enough to drag your father out of the house after I've  
given him STRICT ORDERS to stay in lives there. "  
" Who's that Mommy? "  
" I'll give you a hint, he's short, mean, and freakishly obsessed with Goku! "  
" OH! " Goten said, enlightened, " YOU MEAN-- "  
  
  
  
" --VEGETA!!! VEGETA WHERE ARE YOU! " Bulma screamed as she continued her own search for  
the saiyajin counterpart, " IF HE WAS GOING TO LEAVE HE COULD'VE AT LEAST LEFT ME A NOTE! "  
*DING*DONG*!  
Bulma went to open the door, only to have it fling open in her face.  
" WHERE'S MY BABY! " Chi-Chi roared, " WHERE DID THAT SHORT OBSESSED LITTLE STOOGE TAKE  
MY BABY! "  
" Huh--wha--what're you talking about? " Bulma said, confused.  
" VEGETA! WHERE DID HE TAKE MY GOKU! " Chi-Chi grabbed her by the collar & shook her  
violently, " I MUST KNOW WHERE THEY ARE SO I CAN PUMMEL VEGETA INTO THE GROUND! "  
" Chi-Chi I'm sure everything's fine! They're probably out sparring somewhere! " Bulma  
said, trying to calm her down.  
" IF THEY WERE OUT SPARRING I WOULD BE ABLE TO SENSE THEM! I CANNOT SENSE THEM BULMA! I  
CAN NOT SENSE THEM! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
Gohan's eyes widened, " Oh my God...I can't sense them either. "  
" You can't! " Chi-Chi dropped Bulma to the floor, " Oh no, if you can't sense them, that  
means they're dead! "  
" Or very far away. " Gohan noted.  
" How far away? " Bulma asked.  
" If I can't sense them, and if they're still alive, they could be, galaxies away from  
here. So many light years you wouldn't be able to count. " he shook his head.  
" You think they went off to spar on some planet in the middle of nowhere! " Chi-Chi  
exclaimed.  
" With Dad's ablility to teleport it's possible. And if they were gonna do some serious  
fighting, maybe he teleported them so no one else could get hurt. " he explained.  
" I hope you're right. " Bulma said, worried.  
" YEAH! BECAUSE IF YOU AREN'T I'M GONNA FLATTEN THAT SHORTCAKE TO THE POINT WHERE HE'LL  
NEED A LADDER TO REACH HIS STEPSTOOL! " Chi-Chi threatened.  
" Calm down! I'm sure they're both fine! " Gohan said nervously, " Perfectly fine... "  
  
  
  
" Ohhhhh...ohhhhHHHHHhhHHHhhhh! " Vegeta wailed as Snowflake's workers wheeled him out  
of the operating room on a stretcher. His stomach now back to its normal size, not to mention  
empty. His eyes widened, noticing the cage up ahead, he went SSJ2 he blasted the others against  
the wall. His empty stomach growled with hunger as he lept off the board and ran off,  
" KAKARROTTO! KAKARROTTO! KAKA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU! "  
" ROAR! "  
" Eep! " Vegeta gulped at the frightening sound. He froze as the terrible roar echoed  
throughout the spaceship. Weakened by hunger he slowly made his way towards the source of the  
sound, " Kakarrot? Is that you? " he said, then whipped around to see several bright lights  
emitting from a nearby room. Vegeta peeked into the room and gasped to see a large tailed ape  
strapped to the floor, a huge cutting knife hanging above him. He instantly recognized the  
creature by the strands of blue & orange cloth laying about the floor around it.  
" Oh no..Kakarrot! " he cried. The giant ape-creature instantly turned his head in  
Vegeta's direction and wailed. The ouji ran at him, then felt himself smash into nothing.  
" The invisible wall, an ingenius breakthrough if ask me. " Snowflake chuckled. Vegeta  
snarled at her and backed up, only to ram into another invisible wall, " In fact, you're now  
surrounded by an entire invisible room. You walked right into it. You should know better then to  
poke your nose in other people's business. "  
" YOU BAKAYARO! IF YOU DON'T UNSTRAP MY PEASANT RIGHT NOW I'LL BLAST YOU HALFWAY ACROSS  
THE GALAXY! " Vegeta yelled angrily.  
" And lose my beautiful coat and dinner? NEVER! " Snowflake shouted. The giant ape's eyes  
widened with fear as Snowflake pulled out a huge set of hedgeclippers and started towards Goku.  
" ROAR!!! " he screamed in fright at the sight of the sharp object in Snowflake's hands.  
" NO! KAKA-CHAN! " he pressed his hands against the shield wall.  
" Oh don't worry about "Kaka-chan", after all, you're going to get a ring-side seat to  
watch me skin him. And maybe if you're a good little prince, I'll let you have some of him for  
my dinner. Which do you prefer, a wing or a leg? " she cackled.  
" I WON'T LET YOU EAT MY PEASANT!!! OR SHAVE HIM EITHER! "  
" Actually, I wasn't planning on shaving him, but now that you mention it, I might be  
able to create a more comfortable fitting on the mittens by shaving. What a brilliant idea Vegeta  
! " Snowflake smirked, then pulled out a huge electric razor from behind her back.  
" ROARRARRR! " the ape kicked about as Snowflake ran the razor across his arm, massess  
of black fur falling to the ground, " ROOOORRRRRRREEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!!!!! "  
" If you're lucky "little buddy", I'll let you live long enough to see the finished  
product! " she yelled from across the room, " Maybe I'll even let you try on those mittens you  
mentioned earlier! "  
Vegeta shivered, " You sicko. " he mumbled, only to have Snowflake appear in front of  
him, a furious look on her face.  
" WHAT DID YOU SAY, MY-SOON-TO-BE-STUFFED OUJI! " she gritted through her teeth, " You  
know I COULD put your friend on hold and skip straight to stuffing YOU! Would you like that  
Vegeta? Is that what you want? "  
" I _WANT_ YOU TO RELEASE KAKARROT! AND IF HE'S NOT RELEASED WITHIN 10 MINUTES I'M  
BUSTING OUT OF HERE AND SKINNING _YOU_ YOU ANIMAL MURDERER! " Vegeta screamed.  
" Oh, that's alright. " Snowflake said casually as she walked away, " I'll only need 5. "  
  
  
  
  
" ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! " the  
ape cried out in pain as Snowflake continued her work. Vegeta, now at SSJ2 watching the scene.  
His hands clenched as he held them against the shield wall. Snowflake made her way up to the  
ape's still-hairy head and smiled.  
" And now for the final touch. " she smirked, then bolted up as she heard a loud scream.  
She looked over her shoulder to see a hole now broken in the shield, " But how could he--OOFA! "  
Snowflake screamed as a pair of fists came flying down at the back of her head, knocking her to  
the floor. Vegeta floated above her with a triumphant look on his face. He smirked, now at SSJ3.  
Goku stared at him, shocked. The ouji smiled, then flew down to where the ape's tail was and sent  
a thin beam at it, chopping it in two which caused Goku to change back into himself. The younger  
saiyajin groaned, then slowly sat up. Since he was no longer a freakishly large ape-monster, Goku  
was able to easily slide his arms & legs out from underneath the straps holding him to the floor.  
He looked at his own body, baffled.  
" That's strange. I don't feel skinned. " he scratched his head, then gawked at the  
humongous mount of fur across the room.  
" That's because she shaved it off, dummy. " Vegeta crossed his arms, " Besides, you  
wouldn't feel anything now because you don't have hair all over your body when your in your  
normal form. "  
" OHHHH! " Goku said, as if enlightened, " Isn't that AMAZING! " he marvelled.  
" By the way, in case you haven't noticed Kakarrot, I just SAVED YOUR BAKA LIFE! " Vegeta  
said. Goku looked up at him & let out a big grin.  
" HEY! You DID, didn't you! " he lept to his feet.  
" No duh.. " Vegeta grumbled back.  
" AAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW VEH-GEEEEE! " Goku squealed, then outstretched his arms,  
" Lemmie give you a big warm squishy "thank you for saving me" hug, hmm! "  
Vegeta backed up, " ARE YOU CRAZY! I AM _NOT_ LETTING YOU EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT HUGGING ME  
UNTIL YOU GET SOME PANTS ON! Or at least a censor bar or a leaf for something. "   
" What's wrong with me now? " Goku asked innocently.  
" YOU KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! " Vegeta yelled, covering his eyes, then peeked &  
covered them again, " OHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS THE EYES!!! " he shouted.  
" But little buddy, I'm nakee when I go fishing and it doesn't bother the fish. " Goku  
said curiously.  
" WELL IT BOTHERS ME NOW GO GET SOMETHING TO COVER YOUR, YOUR, YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! "  
Vegeta ordered, still covering his eyes with one hand & pointing down the hall with the other one  
" K. " Goku shrugged, then walked off and returned. He tapped Vegeta on the shoulder.  
" Are you covered now Kakarrot? " Vegeta growled.  
" Yeah. " Goku responded. Vegeta took his hands off his eyes to see the taller saiyajin  
now wearing a long grass hula skirt. Vegeta sweatdropped, then slapped himself on the forehead  
with his right hand.  
Goku grinned, " I'm a hula-girl! "  
" God, what did I do to deserve this idiot. " Vegeta looked upward, then sighed, " At  
least it's an improvement. "  
" I didn't see anything wrong from before! Chi-Chi lets me walk around the house like  
that all the time. " Goku said, still baffled.  
Vegeta grumbled, " Nudist. " he spoke up, " Come on Kakarrot I think the exit's down this  
way. " he said, pointing at a nearby door.  
" YEA! EXIT! WE'RE GOING HOME! " Goku cheered, " I'm goin home w/Veggie! I'm goin home  
w/Veggie! " he said in a sing-song voice, " I'm not gonna get eaten, cuz I'm goin home w/Veggie!"  
he smiled happily, " Say Vegeta? "  
" What is it NOW Kakarrot? "  
" Can you give me a piggyback ride to the end of the hall! " he asked, giggling.  
" Now WHY would I want to do that? "  
" Because you're nice and sweet and you saved my life and your the BEST little buddy I've  
EVER HAD in the entire UNIVERSE! " Goku said happily.  
Vegeta paused in the middle of the hall, his face bright red with embrassment, " I am  
NOT giving you a ride to the end of the blasted hall! GOT IT! "  
" --OH! I forgot one of my reasons! " Goku said, then grinned, " Wanna hear it? "  
" No, no reason you can give me will make me give you a piggyback ride. " Vegeta said  
sternly, " But go ahead with it anyway. "  
" K!! " Goku nodded, " My last and most important reason of all IS...cuz you LOVE me! "  
" ... "  
  
  
" I can't believe I'm giving you a piggyback ride down the hall. " Vegeta said, defeated.  
" Well it's true isn't it? "  
" Shut up. "  
" It is, isn't it? "  
" SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!! " Vegeta shouted, red with anger.  
Goku giggled impishly, well aware he was beginning to bother his short friend. He  
smirked, " ...isn't it? "  
" You ask me that stupid question one more time and I'm going to stuff that grass skirt  
down your FAT THROAT! " Vegeta yelled.  
" If it's such a stupid question why don't you answer it? " Goku said, leaving the ouji  
temporarily speechless.  
Vegeta re-composed himself, " Because that question is so stupid that it would be a waste  
of my royal, princely breath; to answer it. " he said boastfully.  
" Oh brother. " Goku rolled his eyes, then, seeing the exit door, lept off of the shorter  
saiyajin's shoulder's and ran towards it. Goku grabbed the handle and pulled down on it,  
preparing to open the door.  
" AHH! KAKARROT NO! " Vegeta screamed, running towards him, " DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR! WE'RE  
NOT BACK ON EARTH YET! WE'RE STILL IN-- " he froze as Goku swung open the door only to get  
sucked out, screaming wildly, " --space. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
5:35 PM 11/11/01  
END OF PART 2  
Vegeta: (confused) Waitaminute, how did we get here!  
Chuquita: You've been a statue for the past fic-n-a-½. I'll explain what you missed later.  
Goku: (still clinging to Veggie) Veggie's back..Veggie Veggie Veggie!  
Vegeta: (to Chu) So? Am I really not going to get changed into anything anymore?  
Chuquita: Same rules applies as always Vedge-head. You only do the time if you commit the crime.  
Vegeta: Eh?  
Chuquita: (groans) You only get punished when you do something bad.  
Goku: Or in your case, stupid.  
Vegeta: (barks at Goku) Woof woof!  
[All sweatdrop]  
Vegeta: (glares at Chu, who smiles back at him) Very cute, genius. (to Goku) WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU  
ON ANYWAY!  
Goku: (grins) I'm undecided!  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Yeah, your MIND is undecided...stupid baka Kakarrot.  
Goku: (still hugging Vegeta) (to Chu) So? What're we doing next?  
Chuquita: (shrugs) I dunno, wherever my mood takes me.  
Vegeta: How about dislodging Kakarrot's arms from around me.  
Goku: (sniffles happily) I missed my Veggie so much! I thought I'd never see him again!  
Chuquita: Yeah Vedge, we all thought you were a goner.  
Vegeta: (rolls his eyes, then looks up at the nauseatingly cute expression now on Goku's face)  
...Oh alright. He can stay there.  
Goku: (hugs tighter) YEA!  
Vegeta: But only till the end of the next corner or I'll catch that Kako-disease of his.  
Goku: But little buddy I don't have germs.  
Vegeta: (snaps) YOU _ARE_ A GERM!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Here we go again. 


	3. Chi-Chi organizes an angry mob; Goku lea...

7:50 PM 11/11/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "But without his buddy Vegeta, he's nothing" -Ginyu  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
[Chu & Goku are sitting at the Corner desk, Goku hugging Veggie on his lap]  
Chuquita: Hello and welcome to part 3. I'm Chuquita--  
Goku: [points to Vegeta] And this is Veggie! [still hugging him] In't he cute!  
Chuquita: Uh--no.  
Vegeta: (aggrivated) HEY!  
Goku: Don't you be mean to Veggie! We just had Dende change him back! He could still  
be a bag of ROCKS right now! WOULD YOU _LIKE_ FOR HIM TO STILL BE A BAG OF ROCKS!  
Chuquita: (freezes) ....  
Goku: WELL!  
Chuquita: (sighs) No...  
Vegeta: (smirks) You tell her Kakarrot!  
Goku: (hugs him tighter, causing Veggie's face to turn blue) AWWWWWW! VEGGIE AGREES WITH ME!  
DON'T YOU VEGGIE!  
Vegeta: Can't...breathe...  
Chuquita: (groans) Oh brother. Uh, Son-San?  
Goku: Yes?  
Vegeta: (frantically waving his arms about, gasping for air)  
Chuquita: Do you mind, uhh, letting go of him for a second?  
Goku: (worried) You're not going to HURT him are you?  
Chuquita: Uhh, no, I'm going to, uhh, (thinking of an excuse) umm, hug him too, yeah. That's it.  
Goku: (grins) Sure! [drops Vegeta to the ground] I missed him so much I forgot how much I liked  
huggin the little guy.  
Vegeta: I swear you've both been acting 'weird' since that whole 'oh no we turned Vegeta into  
a statue and then broke him and had to have Dende change him back' incident.  
Goku: (staring down at him with big sparkily eyes) We just missed you that's all. I mean, we  
thought we'd never see you again. (sniffles)  
Vegeta: (sniffles back) Really?  
Goku: (nods, biting his bottom lip)  
Vegeta: (wails) OH KAKA-CHAN! [grabs onto him]  
Goku: (wails) LITTLE BUDDY! [squeezes, then pulls Chu over by the arm] CHU-CHAN!  
Chuquita: (groans) Oh, please no. Don't, I don't want to--  
Goku: [hugs them both at once] GROUP HUG!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Why me....  
  
Summary: Goku & Vegeta have been abducted by alien fur collectors who wish to add some saiyajin  
coats to their collection. Will the two be able to escape before they get stuffed or even skinned  
? Find out!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" KAKARROT! " Vegeta screamed as he poked his head out the open doorway, nearly  
everything in the hall out into space. The ouji gulped, then held his breath & jumped out of the  
hallway, " WHERE ARE YOU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN THAT DOOR! " he shouted, looking around,  
" KAKARROT! KAKA-RROT!! " he paused, hoping to hear an answer. He frowned, " Oh no...this can't  
be happening to me! " he cried, then heard a loud, creaky noise from behind him. The ouji turned  
around to see the exit door slowly closing. Vegeta made one more frantic look around for his  
commrad, then rushed back inside just as the door slammed shut.  
" What've I done! I've LOST Kakarrot! I let him wander off and he went and did something  
STUPID as usual and now he's gotten his STUPID self sucked into DEEP SPACE! " Vegeta said  
nervously, " Oh no! What'll Chi-Chi say when I get back to Earth and she and those Kako-spawn of  
hers find out _I_ caused the events that led to Kakarrot getting KIL--lost. " he said, twittling  
his fingers, " She'll kill me! Or torture me! Or WORSE--force me to watch some old cheesy  
soap opera! " he said, shaking, " OH KAKA-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU! "  
" Right here. "  
Vegeta looked up to see Goku grinning down at him.  
" How did you... "  
" I can TELEPORT, remember silly? " Goku giggled, rubbing the ouji on his head.  
Vegeta sighed in relief, " I forgot about that. Heh-heh. Ohhhh... " he groaned, grabbing  
his head, " I think I feel a migraine coming on. " he stood up.  
" Hey Vedge? " Goku asked.  
" Yes, Kakarrot? "  
" It's true, isn't it? "  
" ... " Vegeta stared at him, then sighed, " Yes, yes it's true Kakarrot. You were  
correct. "  
" YEE! " Goku grinned widely in triumph, " I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! You DO lov-- "  
" Just keep it to yourself oh-kay? " Vegeta glared. Goku let out a chuckle, then shut up.  
" Well little buddy, I guess we're going to have to find a way to land this ship before  
we can get off, huh? " Goku put his hands behind his head as they started walking back down the  
hallway in the direction they had come from.  
" Brillant observation Kakarrot, you should be a rocket scientist. " Vegeta remarked  
sarcastically.  
" Really? " Goku smiled, believing him, " Wow! Yeah! I could make a giant rocket shaped  
like a fish, and then I could send it out into space and see if I can make contact with OTHER  
fish-like creatures for me to eat after all the ones in the river are gone! Or maybe I could-- "  
" --maybe you could shut up. I was joking before. " Vegeta said, irritated. Goku stopped  
walking, then sniffled.  
" You mean you were lying? " he said in a small voice, " You mean you really DON'T  
love m-- "  
" I..MEANT..I..WAS..LYING..ABOUT..YOU BEING SMART! " Vegeta gritted through his teeth.  
Goku instantly stopped sniffling.  
" Oh. " he said as if nothing happened, then continued onward, " Say, I wonder where the  
control room is? "  
" Well, if she's anything like Freezer, she put the control room at the tip of the ship."  
Vegeta said, thinking out loud.  
" But little buddy, This ship is ROUND. It HAS no tip. " Goku said as Vegeta froze, then  
slapped himself on the forehead.  
" Oh crap this is gonna be harder than I thought. "  
  
  
  
" *DING*DONG*! " the doorbell rang at Bulma's house. Gohan & Goten were sitting in front  
of the TV.  
" Mom's been gone for several hours now, I hope she comes back soon. " Gohan said,  
worried.  
" Forget about it Gohan, I'm sure that's her now. " Bulma smiled, then opened the door.  
Her jaw dropped to the floor to see Chi-Chi and the rest of the town villagers, each one of them  
holding a large firey stick.  
" I have organized an angry mob! " Chi-Chi shouted.  
" Uhh, Chi-Chi, what do we need an angry mob for? " Bulma said, still in shock.  
" We shall flush out the short evil one and make sure he is PUNISHED!!! " Chi-Chi yelled.  
" PUNISHED! " the mob cheered back.  
" WE SHALL SEIZE HIM BY THE TIP OF HIS POINTY HAIR AND HANG HIM AT DAWN!! "  
" AT DAWN! "  
" WE SHALL CHOP OFF HIS LIMBS AND FEED THEM THE OUR LIVESTOCK! "  
" LIVESTOCK! "  
" Chi-Chi, you don't HAVE any livestock. " Bulma said.  
" Yeah Mom, don't you think you're going a little, uh, EXTREME on this? " Gohan offered.  
" EXTREME? " Chi-Chi zipped over to him, " THERE IS NO PUNISHMENT TOO EXTREME FOR THAT  
SHORT LITTLE FREAK OF NATURE! "  
" HEY! " Bulma said angrily, " That short little freak of nature you're talking about is  
my husband! "  
" AFTER WHAT HE'S PROBABLY DOING TO MY GOKU, I DON'T CARE IF HE'S YOUR BROTHER! " Chi-Chi  
screamed.  
" But Mommy you don't even know if Uncle Veggie's doing anything to Daddy in the first  
place. " Goten explained, then giggled, " If anything, Uncle Veggie's probably the one getting  
beaten up. "  
" Hmm, that makes perfect logic son. " Chi-Chi smiled, then narrowed her eyes, " BUT THIS  
IS NO TIME FOR LOGIC! THIS IS TIME FOR DESTORYING THAT INSENSITIVE LITTLE JERK! "  
" Mom, I can't let you do that to him. " Gohan said, standing up.  
" I understand that you don't want to get involved in anything too violent, sweetheart. "  
Chi-Chi said, kissing him on the cheek, " So if you'd rather stay home while Mommy parades down  
the street with Vegeta's head on this stick Mommy won't mind. It would probably tramatize you  
anyway. "  
" "parade down the steet with....on this stick"?? THAT'S CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNSHMENT! "  
Gohan gasped.  
" HA! HE'S THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED MY BABY AND IS FORCING HIM TO BATTLE AGAINST HIM! "  
Chi-Chi huffed.  
" How do you know that's what really happened? " Goten said, " For all we know Daddy  
could've been the one who barged in on Uncle Veggie and they got kidnapped by aliens who wanted  
to mount their head on plaques or something. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Goten that is the most bizzare reason for your father's disappearance that I could  
EVER think of! " Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips.  
" Not according to "Invasion of the Blob People"; Trunks & I watched a monster movie  
marathon last night and they did the same thing to all these famous people and-- "  
" --oh Goten. " Chi-Chi shook her head, " My Goku is so strong and intellegent he would  
have stopped your "blob people" within seconds and safely driven himself home by now. "  
  
  
  
" AHHHHHHHH!!!! " Goku & Vegeta screamed as the spaceship spun about wildly in a circle,  
the two sitting at the drivers seats in the control room.  
" MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP NOW! " Vegeta screamed, his face now a pale  
green color, " IF THOSE BAKAS HADN'T PUMPED MY BLASTED STOMACH I WOULD'VE BLOWN CHUNKS ALL OVER  
YOU BY NOW! I _SHOULD_ BE BLOWING CHUNKS ALL OVER YOU BY NOW YOU IDIOT DRIVER! "  
" I'M NOT AN IDIOT DRIVER I'M A GOOD DRIVER! "  
" THEN DO SOMETHING GOOD AND STOP THIS CRAZY THING! "  
" .... " Goku thought for a moment, " ...I don't know how! " he said, panicy.  
" JUST PRESS A BUTTON! " Vegeta yelled back.  
" WHICH ONE? "  
" I DON'T CARE! "  
" Hmm, " Goku studied the buttons on the control panel, " I like the blue one. " he  
smiled.  
" WELL PRESS IT! "  
" K! " Goku grinned, then tapped the button, causing the ship to come to a complete stop.  
The two saiyajins screamed as the force from the stop sent them flying at the front window. The  
two slowly slid down the window, their faces smushed against it. They fell ontop of the control  
panel.  
" Ohhh, my face. " Vegeta groaned.  
Goku sat up, then whooped, " I WANNA DO THAT AGAIN! "  
" NO DON'T! " Vegeta screamed as Goku pressed the red button, sending the ship spinning  
again. He pressed the blue button, causing the two to again smash into the window.  
" IIIIIIII LOVE IT! " Goku squealed, " AGAIN! " he reached down to the button, only to  
have Vegeta chuck him across the room and into the door.  
" YOU...YOU...YOU NINCOMPOOP! WE ARE TRYING TO GET HOME! _NOT_ SEND OURSELVES TO THE  
HOSPITAL FOR PLASTIC SURGERY! " Vegeta slammed his fist down on the motherboard.  
Goku grinned, " YEA! RED BUTTON! "  
" Red-- " Vegeta looked down at his fist, which was now ontop of the button, " Oh no..  
no agai-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! " he screamed as the ship spun for a third  
time. Vegeta desprately tried to climb back up onto his seat to reach the blue button. He stuck  
his arm out, his finger nearing the button.  
" *whooooo....oo*. " the ship stopped spinning. Vegeta looked up, baffled. He nearly  
gagged to see Goku standing in front of him, the taller saiyajin's finger on the now pressed-in  
blue button.  
" I GOT IT! " Goku said happily, then skipped merrily over to the driver's seat & plopped  
himself in it.  
Vegeta got to his feet, then glared furiously at Goku, who turned to him, flashed the  
ouji a small angelic smile, then turned back to the windshield.  
" I hate you.. " Vegeta growled at Goku as he got into his seat. Goku watching him out of  
the corner of his eye, his usual stupid smile now plastered back on his face.  
" Aww, no you don't. " Goku said, snickering, " We both know that... "  
" Speak of it and I'll slice your head off! " Vegeta snapped, then calmed down,  
" Kakarrot, take this blasted ship home. "  
" Aye..Aye..Captain. " Goku said, doing a mock-impression of Captain Kirk, then burst  
into giggles, " FULL SPEED AHEAD! " he shouted, then thrust his foot down on the gas pedal,  
sending the ship off into oblivion...  
  
  
...and crashlanding nose-first into Goku's backyard. Goku hopped out of the cockpit,  
" Ahh, a perfect 3½ point landing! " he said proudly, his hands on his hips. Vegeta wobbled out  
of the ship, his face a pale green. He held his hand in front of his mouth, then ran off into the  
bushes to throw up.  
" Wow, it got dark pretty fast didn't it little buddy? " Goku remarked as Vegeta came  
hobbling out from the bushes, some left over spittle dripping out of the side of his mouth.  
" That's probably because we were gone for 8 hours baka. " Vegeta grumbled, " AND WHERE'D  
YOU LEARN TO DRIVE ANYWAY! YOU COULD'VE JUST GOTTEN US KILLED! "  
" Ahh, but I didn't. " Goku said, smirking.  
" ...oh-kay, point. " Vegeta shrugged, " BUT THAT IS STILL NO EXCUSE!...meaning I am  
still allowed to berate you for your hidious driving skills. " he crossed his arms, " Now take  
me home. If have to be around you any longer I'm going to end up catching whatever it is you  
have. "  
" Yes Mr. Saiyajin no Oujisama. " Goku said sarcastically as he grabbed Vegeta's arm &  
teleported them to the back of Vegeta's house.  
" Here we are Veggie. " Goku smiled.  
" *A-Hem*! "  
" No. "  
" *A-HEM!!* "  
" Here we are, Mr. Saiyajin no Oujisama. " Goku rolled his eyes, correcting himself.  
Vegeta smiled contently at him, " Ya like that don'tcha? " Goku said flatly.  
" Yes, only you forgot "the great and powerful" part. That comes before it. THE GREAT AND  
POWERFUL Mr. Saiyajin no Oujisama. " he said happily.  
" You're so full of yourself. " Goku sighed.  
" I know! " Vegeta grinned, " Ain't I GREAT! "  
" You mean "great and powerful". "  
" Yes, that too! You're catching on Kakarrot! " Vegeta said, playfully knocking him the  
gut with his fist.  
" Say little buddy, what're all those lights from? " Goku said, changing the subject.  
" What lights? " Vegeta peeked around the side of the house and gasped to see the huge  
group of people at his front door with flaming torches in their hands, " OH NO! IT'S THE CABLE  
COMPANY! I NEVER PAID THEIR BLASTED BILL AND THEY CAME HERE TO HANG ME! "  
Goku squinted his eyes at the group, " Oh no, we must've been gone for a long time!  
Chi-Chi called out the angry mob on us! "  
" Angry mob? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him.  
Goku's eyes widened, " Whenever I'm gone for a long time and Chi-Chi doesn't know where  
I am she calls out the angry mob on me! They're here to get you for "taking me away" from her! "  
" I didn't take you anywhere bakarrot, YOU'RE the one who was bothering ME! " Vegeta  
stamped his foot on the ground.  
" THERE HE IS! ATTACK! " one of the villagers shouted as they ran towards the two  
saiyajins. Vegeta shrieked & zipped behing Goku.  
" STOP! DON'T HURT HIM IT'S NOT HIS FAULT! " Goku shouted back at them.  
" Goku! " a voice cried out from the angry mob. Chi-Chi ran up to him and hugged him,  
" Oh sweetie you're back and you're safe-n-sound! Oh I missed you so much by baby! "  
" Awww, I missed you too Chi-chan! " Goku answered, hugging back.  
Chi-Chi backed up, then did a double-take, " Guh--Goku, why are you wearing a hula skirt?  
And why are Vegeta's shorts yellow like that? "  
" I had and 'accident'. " Vegeta gritted through his teeth.  
" AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING HIS SHIRT!!!! " she screamed at Vegeta.  
" Well, I-- "  
" Veggie was cold so I gave it too him. " Goku explained, " It was really cold in the  
spaceship and all he had on were his stained boxers. But I just layed it ontop of him, he put it  
on himself later after I fell asleep. "  
" YOU OBSSESSED LITTLE SICKO! " Chi-Chi yelled as she grabbed Vegeta by the collar &  
shook him, " HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! PUTTING ON MY GOKU'S SHIRT! HE LOVES THAT SHIRT AND NOW IT'S  
GOT YOUR NASTY VEGGIE-GERMS ALL OVER IT! "  
" Veggie-germs?! " Vegeta & Goku said in unison.  
" She sounds just like you. " Goku marvelled, " Kako-germs; Veggie-germs. "  
" LET'S BURN HIM AT THE STAKE! " Chi-Chi screamed to the angry mob.  
" BURN HIM! BURN HIM! " the angry mob chanted.  
" NO! VEH-GEEEEEEEE! " Goku cried. He ran between Chi-Chi & the angry mob, " Chi-chan you  
don't understand! Vegeta saved my life back there! He beat up Freezer's cousin and saved me from  
getting turned into a fur coat. He doesn't deserve that! Veggie even went SSJ3 for the first time  
ever all because he wanted to save me. He deserves a medal of honor! Not to be made into some  
kinda stew. "  
" Wow, REALLY Kaka-chan? " Vegeta stared down at him, wide-eyed.  
" Yup! " Goku nodded.  
" Don't listen to him! Vegeta's brainwashed him! " Chi-Chi yelled to the crowd.  
" WHAT?! " Goku sweatdropped.  
" COME! WE'LL TIE HIM TO A TREE BRANCH AND BEAT HIM SENSELESS LIKE A PAPER MACHÉ PIÑATA!"  
Chi-Chi ordered as the crowd cheered in response.  
" No listen! " Goku said to the crowd, " I'm telling the truth Veggie really DID save me.  
You can't do that to him! We're buddies, best buddies. And I know so cuz Veggie even told me that  
he loves me and he risked his little Veggie life against Freezer's cousin just for me. I would've  
been a goner if he didn't. He doesn't hate me, he cares about me. He cares a lot! So if you care  
about me then there's no reason you shouldn't care about him too. " he finished. The angry mob  
burst into tears to Chi-Chi's shock and amazement.  
" Ohhh, *sniff*, I didn't know it was like THAT. " one of the people from the angry mob  
said as the several people who had tied Vegeta up set him down on his feet, " We're so sorry  
Son-San. "  
" Yeah, you SHOULD BE. " Vegeta snorted as he burst his arms through the ropes, causing  
them to fall to the ground. He walked over to Goku, " You went a little overboard on the emotions  
there Kakarrot. " he said, pointing to the now-sobbing crowd.  
" Well it's true, isn't it? " Goku asked innocently.  
" OH DON'T YOU START _THAT_ AGAIN! "  
Goku giggled at him.  
" Whadda you WANT me to answer you! If you want me to lay some lovey-dovey sappy crap all  
over you bakarrot you've got another thing comin. " Vegeta growled.  
" You don't need to say it, I can read your mind! " Goku smiled as Vegeta froze.  
" ... "  
" I still don't believe that story of yours, Goku. " Chi-Chi said.  
" When you see the spaceship you will. " Goku said.  
" Spaceship?? "  
" Sure, I landed it in the backyard. As soon as you see it there'll be no doubt that I'm  
telling the truth. " Goku said proudly.  
  
  
  
" IT'S GONE! THE SPACESHIP IS GONE! " Vegeta screamed in shock as they all stood in the  
backyard.  
" I don't get it! I landed it RIGHT HERE! " Goku said as he searched the yard frantically  
" I KNEW you were just making that up to defend that little jerk. " Chi-Chi said.  
" No! No Chi-Chi really I wasn't! It was right here! Only 4 minutes ago too! "  
" Oh really? Now what happened to the "spaceship", Goku? Did it just up and fly away on  
it's own? " Chi-Chi mocked.  
" ...AHH! " Vegeta screamed suddenly, catching Goku's attention.  
" What? What is it? " Goku asked.  
" SNOWFLAKE! I NEVER KILLED HER I ONLY KNOCKED HER UNCONSIOUS! " Vegeta yelled in shock &  
realization.  
" Oh no, she must've woken up and taken the ship with her! " Goku gasped.  
" Did she now? " the angry mob said skeptically. Chi-Chi held a large club over her head,  
glaring furiously at Vegeta.  
" Kaka-chan! They think we're lying... " Vegeta said nervously as he backed up.  
" I think you're right. " Goku agreed, " Let's get outta here!! " he screamed as he  
grabbed the shorter saiyajin by the wrist and ran off, only to screech to a halt to find  
themselves surrounded by the angry mob. The large group of people slowly walked closer towards  
them, " Uhhh, uhhhh... " Goku stammered.  
Vegeta held onto the taller saiyajin's arm tighter & let out an ear-piercing scream,  
" KAKA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!! "  
  
  
  
" Heh-heh-heh. Ahhh, " Snowflake said as she stood in front of her full-length mirror,  
smiling at herself in her brand-new saiyajin fur coat, " Beautiful, just beautiful. " she stroked  
her coat's sleeves, then twirled around.  
" S-sama! We have located the two saiyajins! Do you want me to turn around course and  
go after them? " one of Snowflake's lackeys said, poking his head in the doorway.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! "  
Both Snowflake and the lackey paused and ran over to the window for the source of the  
sound, only to see Earth beneath them.  
" No servant, I don't think that will be necessary. " Snowflake answered, " Besides, if  
that was who I think it was, by the time we get back down there he'll have been beaten so  
senseless there would be no point in putting him on that pedistal over there. It would look just  
hideous. And I like things that are beautiful--like this coat. " she turned to him, " Full speed  
ahead servant, we're getting out of here. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
8:30 PM 11/14/01  
THE END  
Chuquita: And thus ends another story by yours truely.  
Vegeta: Say, whatever happened to me and bakarrot at the end there anyway?  
Chuquita: Oh, that. That's a plothole. The reader decides for him/herself what the angry mob did  
to ya, or maybe they didn't do anything at all. Maybe Son-San teleported the both of you away.  
We'll never know.  
Goku: (smiles) That's convienent!  
Vegeta: (grumbles) More like lazy if you ask me...  
Chuquita: (mockingly) Well we can't ALL be perfect like you, can we Vegeta.  
Vegeta: (grins widely) Aww, you think I'm perfect?  
Chuquita: Yeah, (under her breath) perfectly annoying.  
Vegeta: (yells) I HEARD THAT!  
Chuquita: (chuckles) Just jokin with ya Vedge-head.  
Vegeta: You better be... (cracks his knuckles)  
Chuquita: Our next fic is going to be a Christmas Special.  
Vegeta: But it isn't even Thanksgiving yet.  
Goku: (drools) Mmmmm, turkey....  
Chuquita: (still paying attention to audiance) Anyway, this is a Christmas fic that's kind of  
jumble of stuff from "A Christmas Carol" and "It's a Wonderful Life". To be blunt, Veggie finds  
out what would happen if he was never born; only there's a twist.  
Vegeta: A twist?  
Chuquita: Yes. Did you know that if it weren't for Vegeta even deciding to escape w/Raditsu &  
Nappa from Freezer and come to Earth that the majority of stuff in DBZ NEVER would have happened  
and/or taken a totally different route?  
Vegeta: (pokes Goku in the stomach) See! You should be thanking me!  
Chuquita: Actually, it's the other way around.  
Vegeta: Eh?  
Chuquita: You'll find out next time! C-ya later everybody!  
Goku: (waves) BYEEEE! 


End file.
